¡Gnar-bana! ¡Shacu-bana!
by Nia-ChanCreepy
Summary: -¿Habeis oído la nueva noticia sobre Gnar? -Pregunto un chico a sus compañeros en el camino de vuelta a casa del instituto -No ¿Que? -Pregunto uno de los otros sin saber -Yo he oído algo sobre un rework visual -Contesto el otro -Me parece que le van a poner apariencia humana -Termino diciendo el que había empezado la conversación Meh, otro fic de Nia. Espero que os guste
1. ¡Gnar-bana! ¡Shacu-bana!

_Hola queridos lectores y comedores de comida a la saga "Gnar-bana" N/A: ¿Imaginación? ¿DONDE? ¡YO NO LA VEO!_

_Y bueno, es un personaje al que estoy haciendo mi main y meh, cada día me gusta mas y mas así que quería dedicarle un fic_

_NO se cuanto durara. YA pensare en mas trame. Y no se que mas decir_

**_Todos los personajes del juego pertenecen a Riot Games_**

**_~Cap 1: Gnar...¿Bana?_**

-¿Habeis oído la nueva noticia sobre Gnar? -Pregunto un chico a sus compañeros en el camino de vuelta a casa del instituto

-No ¿Que? -Pregunto uno de los otros sin saber

-Yo he oído algo sobre un rework visual -Contesto el otro

-Me parece que le van a poner apariencia humana -Termino diciendo el que había empezado la conversación

-¡Mola! -Dijo el que no tenia ni idea sobre el tema

**-¡Gnar-bana! -**Grito Gnar persiguiendo a la pequeña mariposa. Esta, le estaba conduciendo sin quererlo a los teletransportadores

-¡GNAR! ¡QUIETO DE UNA VEZ! -Exclamo Tristana corriendo hacia el. La seguían de cerca Lulu y Teemo

-¡Gnar! ¡Vuelve! -Grito la pequeña Yordle morada agitando los brazos

El pequeño animal, no solo no les hacia caso, si no que estaba tan concentrado en atrapar a la mariposa que no vio que se estaba metiendo dentro de una gran maquina blanca con infinidad de botones. Cuando entro, vio a la mariposa posarse sobre uno de los innumerables botones de la maquina. La acecho durante medio segundo, para después saltar encima de ella pulsando así la gran mayoría de estos

Cuando los tres Yordles quisieron llegar, la puerta estaba cerrada y Gnar no dejaba de perseguir a la mariposa

-Imposible... -Murmuro Tristana bastante pálida

-¡Waaa! ¡Estaba a nuestro cargo! -Lloriqueo Lulu mirando la puerta cerrada

-¡Sal de ahí! -Exclamo Teemo llegando donde estaban sus amigas

El Yordle prehistórico les miro unos segundos sin entender

-¿Gnar-ba...? -Y entonces, desapareció teletransportandose

**-¡Por fin he creado **un liquido experimental para devolverte tu forma humana! -Exclamo Singed levantando un matraz lleno de liquido verde burbujeante

-¿Estas seguro de que eso es efectivo? -Pregunto Urgot un tanto escéptico mirando la mano del científico loco. Había conseguido repararle todo el cuerpo de una forma asombrosamente brillante, pero eso no le daba muy buena espina

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Esto dará resultado! -Dijo este apunto de verter el contenido del matraz encima de...de la cosa

Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, ambos vieron una hermosa mariposa de alas rosas y moradas. Eso solo se veía en los campos o bosques, no en un espacio cerrado como es un laboratorio lleno de experimentos y líquidos raros. Justo después, cuando el insecto paso encima de ellos oyeron un gruñido

-Gnar...¡BANA! -Grito el pequeño Yordle saltando encima de una mesa. Este reboto y se impulso hacia Singed. Antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta, el científico loco ya no sostenía nada. Gnar estaba en el suelo lleno de liquido verde con la mariposa entre sus patitas. Tras unos segundos se la metió en la boca comiéndose al pequeño ser

-¿Pero que...? -Pregunto Urgot mirando al Yordle sin saber que decir

-¡Estúpido bicho sarnoso! -Grito al científico acercándose a el para intentar llegar a hacerle daño

Gnar giro la cabeza y le vio avanzar hacia el. De repente, una luz verde intensa comenzó a salir de su pequeño cuerpo. Ambas personas (o a lo que quedaba de ellas) retrocedieron ante el brillo de la luz. Esta se volvió tan cegadora que les impidió si quiera abrir los ojos. Tras unos segundos, la luz se hizo mas tenue. Cuando los dos personajes abrieron los ojos se encontraron que algo que, hizo saltar de emoción a Singed y dejo a Urgot sin aliento

Una figura estaba sentada en el suelo mirando a la pared. Parecía alta, aun que no se podía saber del todo estando sentada. Tenia el pelo naranja mientras que una oreja de Yordle salían de este volviéndose al tiempo azules. Sobre su pelo salvajemente revuelto, llevaba un caso calavera con un par de huesos. La figura parecía estar desnuda, aun que saliendo por la parte de la medula espina, había una gran cola narajan que según terminaba, al igual que las puntas, se iba volviendo azul. Al girar la cabeza para mirar a esos dos, Urgot y Singed encontraron unos grandes ojos negros y un ala rosa saliendo de la boca del chico

-Y...¿Cuánto tiempo has dicho que dura eso? -Pregunto Urgot sin quitarle la vista de encima

-Pueeees...-Empezo a decir el científico loco -No lo se -Termino diciendo, viendo como Gnar solo se miraba las manos asombrado. Al lado de el se encontraba su boomerang

-...Tenemos que dar parte a Riot...-Declaro por fin Urgot sin poder creérselo todavía

**-¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡**El campeón ya estaba sacado! ¡No podemos, sin mas, hacerle un rework visual! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS DE TALES DIMENSIONES! -Declaro uno de los 10 rioters sentados en la mesa

-¿Y que otra opción nos queda? ¿Banearlo hasta que algún científico descubra algo? Podría llevar semanas ¡O meses! -Declaro otro cruzado de brazos

-A todos los efectos, esta claro que no podemos DE NINGUNA MANERA eliminarlo del juego -Dijo otro. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo

Pronto, uno de los invocadores mas viejos se levanto de la silla

-Señores, yo propongo darle un voto de confianza. Podemos enseñar a Gnar a hablar y pelear. Y que se vaya adaptando. Ya pensaremos en si lo volvemos Yordle o no. De momento, dar la noticia. Gnar, el Yordle prehistórico, es humano

Todos callaron. Algunos no parecían muy conformes con la idea

-¿Y que contamos? -Pregunto por fin alguien

Tras unos segundos de intenso silencio, el viejo rioter hablo

-La verdad -Sentencio secamente

_**Horas después...**_

**"¡Error en el laboratorio!**

**¿¡Q-Que!? ¿Y-Y esto? **

**Vaya, parece que ha habido algunos problemillas en el laboratorio de Singed. Quien sabe como, el pequeño nuevo campeón Gnar, a acabado allí y ¡vaya el jaleo que ha armado! lo ha destrozado todo. Entre tanta y tanta poción se ha tomado una la cual le daba cuerpo humano ¿¡Y-Y entonces!? Tranquilos, dentro de unos días Gnar volverá a la grieta, eso si, ¡con apariencia humana! **

**Lo único que esperamos, es que Singed no se enfade demasiado. ¡Nadie entra en su laboratorio!"**

_**Mientras tanto, en el instituto de la guerra...**_

_**-¡GNAR-BANA!**_ -Grito Gnar indignado mientras que, algunos encargados arrastraban al "humano" por los pasillos. Algunas puertas se abrieron y ciertos campeones vieron el numerito, como Leona, que le gustaba andar por allí de vez en cuando o Braum, que aun tenia que andar por allí. Era "relativamente" nuevo

-¿Pero que...? -Empezó preguntando Leona cuando vio a los encargados encerrarse con Gnar en una sala blindada -¿Que acaba de pasar?

-Ni idea, me da que no lo vamos a saberr en unos días -Contesto el de hielo acercándose a Leona mirando también la puerta

Y, en efecto, pasaron varios días...

**Meh**

_E~~~~~~n fin. hasta aquí el primer cap de la saga "¡Gnar-bana!"_

_El primer cap parece flojo si, pero a partir del segundo mejorara ya que podre meter un poco mas de contenido y explayarme en los sentimientos del protagonista_

_Y me despido de este cap sin saber muy bien por donde seguirá la historia_

_Se despide Nia_


	2. E-Espera ¿¡QUE?

_Bueno, pues bienvenidos todos a un nuevo cap de "¡Gnar-bana! ¡Shacu-bana!" en el cual, podremos ver a nuestra protagonista ya de una vez_

_Bien, espero que os guste pequeños bronzas_

_Por cierto, cuando veis que en mitad de la historia _**_pongo negrita_**_significa que cambio de párrafo_

_**Todos los personajes del juego pertenecen a Riot Games**_

_**~Cap 2: E-Espera... ¿¡QUE!?**_

-¿Os echáis una partida después de comer? -Pregunto un chico alto, de facciones delgadas. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos marrones

-Valep -Contesto una chica de pelo corto. Se lo había teñido tantas veces que lo tenía de un tono verdoso. Le hacía juego con sus ojos azules y su piel pálida

-Yo por mi sí. Si se quiere unir Adam mejor, así somos 5 -Respondió también otra chica. Esta era casi igual de alta que el primer chico. De pelo marrón rizado y ojos oscuros

-Jackie ¿Tu juegas? -Pregunto de nuevo el primer chico, también llamado Kai- ¿Jackie? -Pregunto de nuevo viendo que no le contestaba

-A-Ah perdona. Estaba empanada. Si, esta tarde juego

-Pues aparcao' -Termino diciendo la de pelo rizado, Angie

**A Leona le gustaba **pasearse sin más por el instituto de la guerra. No tenía explicación alguna. Miro hacia un lado y no pudo evitar una risa

Avanzando por el pasillo se encontraba uno de los grandes invocadores seguido por una Morgana muy enfadada

-¿¡Como que me nerfeais!? ¿Estaréis de broma? ¡No me podéis bajar el daño de la ultimate! -Gritaba enfadada

-Pues lo hemos hecho. Punto. No hay más que hablar -Dijo este, ya harto del ángel caído

Cuando Morgana llego a Leona se paró mirando como el invocador seguía hacia delante

-¿Te lo puedes creer? -Pregunto enfadada cruzándose de brazos

-De Riot me lo creo todo -Respondió simplemente ella.

El sistema era sencillo. Los grandes invocadores les observaban y decidían entre ellos que hacer con los campeones. Daban parte a Riot y este se encargaba de enunciarlo y modificarlo

Cuando Morgana estuvo a punto de marcharse, una de las puertas se abrió

De ella, salio una no muy grande figura humana. Era un chaval, de pelo naranja y orejas de Yordle. Conservaba su casco calavera, pero ahora tenía una especia de pantaloncitos cubriéndole la parte de abajo

-Bueno, transformación conseguida -Dijo un invocador saliendo del cuarto -Hoy saldrás ya de nuevo en la grieta Gnar. Recuerda, sigue las instrucciones de tu invocador

-¡Si~~~! -Exclamo el pequeño levantando su boomerang

Las dos campeonas se habían quedado mirando la escena con asombro

-¿Gnar...? -Pregunto Morgana mirándole

-Me parece que sí...-Respondió Leona

Cuando los invocadores se despidieron de Gnar y este se giró, fue corriendo hacia las chicas

-¡Hola Morgana! ¡Hola! Le...Le... ¿Leonia? -Pregunto sin saber muy bien si lo estaba diciendo bien

-Leona -Le corrigió la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-Perdón -Dijo simplemente el ahora humano

-...Adorable -Dijeron simplemente las dos campeonas a la vez

**-¿Estamos todos? -**Pregunto Adam por Skype

-Espera que invite a Lith...-Contesto Kai invitándola. Tras un rato haciendo los preparatorios y siendo 5 se metieron en partida

-Venga va, me pido support -Dijo Angie ya en la pantalla de pickeo seleccionando a Morgana

-¡Morgana kaesera no! -Exclame mirando la pantalla

-Me voy mid~~ -Dijo Kai instalockeando a Lux

-Ese instalock ha sido precioso...-Se quejó Lith

-Pues topi -Respondió Adam pillándose a Volibear

-Pues me voy jungla, que como carry doy asco -Respondió la teñida eligiendo a Shyvana con Smite

-Vamos, que me encasquetáis a la Morgana kaesera para que vaya de carry ¿No? -Pregunte retóricamente

-Si, algo así -Respondió Adam felizmente

Me quede un rato observando la pantalla de campeones. 40 segundos

"Podría cogerme a Miss, pero no me apetece nada...¿Y si me pillo a Quinn? Puff, últimamente manqueo mucho con ella" 30 segundos

"¿Y a Jinx? Bah, hace siglos que no la cojo. Creo que me voy a coger a Cait. Me gusta mucho pero...es que no se" 20 segundos y los demás a su rollo

"...Anda, han vuelto a sacar a Gnar. Pues es adorable...Espera ¿Y si me lo llevo Carry?" 15 segundos "Tiene un boomerang y con la pasiva hace pupa. Podría probarlo..." 10 segundos

"Lo voy a coger ¿Por qué no?" Pickee a Gnar poniéndome destello y curar

-Espera... ¿Gnar? -Pregunto Kai sin creérselo

-_Why not? -_Pregunte con una sonrisa viendo como el tiempo acababa

La partida comenzó sin problemas. Me pille una espada de Doran y una poción de vida. Podría estar bien...

**_Noobmaster444: _**_OMG gnar bot, report_

**_XXGONNAdIexx: _**_You are death Little yordle :)_

-Jackie, creo que te están flameando -Me dije Lith yéndose al blue

-Lo sé, pero me da igual -Conteste con un suspiro

Todo siguió normal. Aparecieron Lucian y Thres por bot. Yo farmeaba tranquilamente con mi pasiva, funcionaba bastante bien.

A eso del minuto 7, Thres pillo a mi support con el gancho

-¡Nonononono! -Oí a Angie gritar mientras le lanzaba un stun a este y le daba

Me acerque a él y le tire el boomeran. Un básico. Otra básico y la pasiva

**_¡PRIMERA SANGRE!_**

**_-¡HAS MATADO A UN ENEMIGO!_**

-¡Bien! ¡SI! –Grite dándole a la _B_ para que mi personaje volviera a base -¡Increíble Gnar! –Volví a gritar. En ese momento, le di a un golpe a la lata de Coca-cola que estaba bebiendo mientras jugaba. Cayó sobre el conector de mis cascos y micrófono con el ordenador –O-Oh…Va-vaia…

-¿Y yo que? –Oí a lo lejos decir a Angie mientras sus voces se hacían más tenues

-¿Chicos? ¿Se me oye? –Pregunte retirando la lata y pasando una servilleta que tenía a mano por el charco marrón. No contestaron, así que supuse que no

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿SE ME OYE? –Dije casi gritando mirando la pantalla

Vi como Gnar hacia un par de movimiento con la cabeza, como si asintiese, pero no le hice mucho caso. Joder

-Bueno Gnar, vamos a seguir jugando y luego lo arreglo –Dije resignándome comenzando a andar con el personaje

"_¡Vale!" _–Oí de repente en los cascos. No eran las voces de mis amigos. Era una voz diferente. Era…

-¿Gnar? –Pregunte dejando de clickear en el mapa mirando al personaje atentamente

_"__¿Si?" _–Pregunto el mirándome. Parecía que me estaba mirando a mí. A MÍ

-E-Espera… ¿¡QUE!? –Murmure soltando el ratón

**-¡Vamos Gnar! –**Dijo Lux mientras su invocadora hacia que pasase al lado del ex-yordle

-¡Voy! –Dijo Gnar. Volvió a mirar para arriba ¿Quién le estaba hablando?

_"__Gnar… ¿Estoy hablando realmente contigo? ¿Con el personajes? ¿El del videojuego?" _–Dijo una voz desde arriba

-Gnar es… ¡Gnar es Gnar! –Dijo el tan alegre como siempre

_"__Gnar… Ahí madre… Esto no puede ser… Luego me meteré en una personalizada y lo comprobare si eso" _–Dijo la voz desde arriba. Era femenina y parecía preocupada

Era la primera vez que Gnar oía a esa voz. Cuando le hicieron avanzar hacia Lux, la miro un momento

-¿La has oído? –Pregunto el humano lanzando el boomerang a un minion

-¿Oír? ¿A quién? –Dijo la rubia sin saber muy bien a quien se refería el pelirrojo

-A la chica… -Dijo el prehistórico recogiendo el arma de un salto

-¿A la locutora? ¡Claro que si tonto! -Exclamo con una sonrisa la de ojos azules

-No… -Comenzo a decir Gnar, pero al instante vio aparecer a Lucia. Su lado normal decidió callarse para dejar paso a la bestia sádica

-¡GNAR-BANA! -Grito este lanzándole el boomerang

**_Un rato más tarde…_**

**-¡Buena partida chicos! –**Dijo Adam con una sonrisa. Habían ganado - ¿Jugáis otra?

-Jackie me ha dicho que lo le van los cascos y que quiere comprobar algo en una personalizada –Respondió Kai mirando la pantalla

-¿El qué? –Pregunto Angie

-No me lo ha dicho…

**_Continuara…_**

_Bien, pues el cap dos terminado. Espero que os guste y bueno, nos veremos en el tercer cap_

_Se despide Nia_


	3. ¿Delique?

_Llegamos por fin al 3ª cap de "¡Gnar-bana! ¡Shacu-bana!" el cual estoy escribiendo con un amigo de fondo molestando 3_

_N/A: No te ofendas Mike 3_

_En fin, vamos a dar paso al capítulo ya y a ver si no me molesta mucho _

_**Todos los personajes juego pertenecen a Riot Games (Rito pls)**_

_**~Cap 3: "¿Deli…que?"**_

Me metí en una personalizada. Sin bots ni amigos. Solo yo y mis nervios

Elegí a Gnar como campeón

"¿De verdad vas a gastar tu tiempo en esto? Es imposible" Me dije a mi misma

Pase el ratón por el botón de "Salir" pero no pude pulsarlo. Algo también me decía que lo hiciera

Moví el ratón de nuevo al botón de "Fijar" y pulsé

Y esperé

Y esperé

Y esperé

Y…

-¡Tío! ¡Odio mi Wi-fi! ¡Internet de los chinos! –Dije nerviosa mordiéndome las uñas algo que no solía hacer

Por fin, vi aparecer a Gnar en mi pantalla. A él, y a todo el mapa por supuesto

-Bueno, vamos a ver… ¿Gnar? –Pregunté nerviosa. El personaje solo hacia sus típicos movimientos por la pantalla –Vale, me siento estúpida… -Murmure dejándome caer en la silla y cerrando los ojos. Claro que no iba a responder ¡Por el amor de dios, era un personaje de un videojuego! Demasiado Lol…

"_¿Por qué?" _–Oí de repente en mis cascos. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me recline hacia el ordenador. Vi al humano mirando hacia arriba. Hacia mí, como si de verdad me estuviera viendo

-¿Por qué que? –Pregunte un poco extrañada mirándole también. En serio, parecía que nos mirábamos el uno al otro

_-"Por qué sentirse estúpida?"–_Me pregunto el campeón jugando con su boomerang

Ay dios. De verdad podía hablar con Gnar. De verdad podía

-Porque… Da igual, no pasa nada –Respondí intentando mantener la calma. Iba a preguntarle muchas cosas- Oye… ¿De verdad eres Gnar? ¿El campeón? Quiero decir… ¡Eres solo un personaje de videojuegos! ¿Estoy delirando?

El ex-yordle se me quedo mirando unos segundos hasta que me contesto con una expresión de intriga

_"¿Deli…que?"_

Me quede unos momentos sin hacer nada. No sabía si reír o llorar. Me decante por lo primero

-¡Jajajajaja! Delirar Gnar, delirar –Respondí con una sonrisa. Parece que no estaba soñando

_"¿Qué significar eso?" _–Preguntó sentándose en el suelo. No sabía que los campeones podían hacer eso. No al menos en la grieta

-Significa… Significa ver cosas u oír cosas que realmente no han pasado –Le contesté yo acomodándome en la silla

_"¡Vale!" _–Respondió el semi-humano con una sonrisa tierna

-Awwww…vale vale nada –Respondí rápidamente al ver que Gnar se había quedado perplejo antes mi "Awwww"- ¿Por qué….Por qué te han hecho el rework? –Pregunte ya más relajada. Total, la situación no era NADA surrealista

_"¡Porque Singed malo es!" _–Respondió el cruzándose de brazos enfurruñado. Tendría que enseñarle un poco a hablar si quería entenderle bien. De todas maneras, ¿Singed? ¿El científico? ¿Que tenía que ver el con Gnar?

-¿No sabes utilizar tiempos verbales? -Pregunte en mi santa inocencia, pensando que el pequeño bichito me entendería

_"¿Tiempos...Ver...ver...?" _-Intento repetir, pero no le salía. No pude evitar una risilla

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a hablar? -Pregunte con una sonrisa en la cara. Vale, esto no era para nada normal

_"¡Gnar querer aprender nombre amigos!" _-Dijo entusiasmado dejando el arma a un lado, en el suelo

-¿Nombre amigos? ¿Te refieres al resto de campeones? -Conteste cruzándome de brazos. La verdad es que solo podía ser eso

"_¡Sí! ¡Gnar querer aprender nombre de amigos!" _–Repitió de nuevo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Pues, vamos a empezar, yo te ayudo –Dije cogiendo el móvil. En él, tenía una aplicación que me decía los campeones y sus counters (N/A: True history) y me puse a revisar los campeones –Bien, empecemos ¿Quién tiene el pelo negro, una capa roja y unas gafas de sol? ¿Y que va con una ballesta?

"_Es…Mmmm…" _–Parecía dudoso- _"¿Vayne?" _–Parecía tener miedo de pronunciarlo mal

-¡Ding ding ding! ¡Correcto! –Respondí con una sonrisa. El ex-yordle se puso eufórico – En fin, sigamos…

_**Unas horas más tarde…**_

-¡Bien! ¡Llegamos al último! ¿Cómo se llama el cocodrilo de arena que va con una cuchilla? –Pregunte guardando el móvil por fin. Llevábamos mas de dos horas haciendo eso, pero me lo había pasado genial

"_¿Reneckron?" _–Dijo el pensativo. Sabía quién era, pero no sabía su nombre

-Reneckton si -Conteste yo sonriendo- ¿Y de quien es hermano?

Esa pregunta pareció dejarle a cuadros. Parecía no tener ni idea

-Es Nasus, el perro de arena que va con el hacha –Dije yo al fin mirándole divertida

"_¿Perro y cocodrilo? ¿Cómo?" _ -Pregunto Gnar confundido

No pude evitar reírme ante aquello. La verdad es que yo tampoco lo tenía demasiado claro

-Pues ni idea. Solo sé que son hermanos –Respondí mirando al techo. "Rito pls" –En fin, voy a enseñarte un par de cosas…-Le comente mientras se me perdía la noción del tiempo

_**Una semana más tarde…**_

-Hey, ¿Alguno sabéis lo que le pasa a Jackie? –Pregunto Adam subiéndose las gafas

-Pues ni idea…Kai, tú vas con ella a clase ¿Le has preguntado por qué no juega con nosotros? –Respondió Angie sentándose en el suelo

-Sí, se lo he preguntado, pero dice que está practicando para jugar mejor…-Contesto el chico alto de pelo negro

-No me lo creo. No sale en su historial las partidas. Eso es que las abandona antes de terminar –Soltó Lith apoyándose en la pared

-Esa chica está muy rara…-Murmuro Adam tras mirar al cielo

**-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? **–Pregunte mirando la pantalla. Durante la última semana había estado hablando con Gnar y enseñándole un poco. Me gustaba estar con el

"_¡Hola Jackie! Pues como siempre ¿Y tú?" _–Contesto ya sabiendo hablar mejor. Eso era fruto de una semana. Bueno, eso y que aprendía rápido

-Un aburrimiento. En el examen de lengua de ayer tengo un 6. Y eso que me pegue toda la tarde estudiando –Comente un poco deprimida. Y si, había estado toda la tarde estudiando pero…

"_¿Un 6 solo? ¡Si me lo aprendí hasta yo! ¡Tiene que estar mal eso! _ -Respondió el indignado ante aquella nota. Si, había estado toda la tarde estudiando con Gnar

-Da igual, déjalo, si quieres jugamos ahora y nos olvidamos del tema –Dije esperando a su contestación

"_Por mi bien ¿Adc?" _–Pregunto con una sonrisa

-Adc –Dije simplemente saliendo de la personalizada. Me fui a una sola y ya, en la pantalla de selección, dije mi roll. Había dos peleándose por el mid. Perfecto

Yo escogí a Gnar y vi como como uno de los que se habían peleado por el mid, escogía a Leona y se ponía extenuar. Buen support si

La partida comenzó normal. Doran y poción más el trinket. Avance hacia mi posición sin ningún problema. En el otro equipo eran una Caitlyn y una Soraka. Nos iban a molestar mucho

**-Hey Gnar, ¿Qué tal vas? **–Pregunto Leona escondida en la hierba junto con la personita

-Bastante bien ¿Y tú Leona? –Respondió tranquilo. La pelirroja se quedó un poco de piedra al oír a Gnar hablando bien, pero no le dio demasiada importancia

-Bien, no me puedo quejar –Dijo viendo como los subditos llegaban a la línea

Un rato después, entre Leona y Gnar consiguieron acabar con Soraka. Era bastante peligrosa, ya que curaba

"_¡Perfecto Gnar"! _–Oyo exclamar a Jackie. Cuando se ponía contenta, se motivaba mucho, algo que le gustaba

-¡Gracias Jac! –Contesto el con una sonrisa bakeando

-¿Jac? –Pregunto Leona haciendo lo mismo junto a el

-¡Una amiga! –Contesto el medio animal desapareciendo

-Jac… ¿Podría ser que?...No…No es posible…-Murmuro Leona antes de desaparecer. Tendría que investigar mucho y si era lo que estaba pensando, no iba a acabar bien esa historia

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno, probablemente el próximo capítulo se el ultimo. Y si no lo es, será el penúltimo

Siento si la última parte ha quedado extraña pero poco a poco voy intentando mejorar

Nos vemos en el cap 4 y probablemente después de esta historia escriba algo sobre Wadanohara and the great blue sea o sobre algún rpg de Mogeko. Pero no pienso dejar el lol, me encanta

Gracias por leer

Se despide Nia


	4. ¡Te quiero Jackie!

_Jajajaja llega el instituto y los jodidos trabajos jajaja Ocno_

_En fin, perdón por tardar un poco. A parte de que me he estado viciando a Stains Gate, la cual me recomendaron (N/A: ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!...Puta serie deprimente que me ha hecho llorar…) _

_Bueno, he pensado que… ¡Voy a intentar alargar esta saga lo más que pueda! Intentare que tenga como minimo 7 capítulos_

"_¿Por qué?" Te preguntaras_

"_¿Y eso?" Pensaras_

"_Eres retrasa ¿Lo sabes verdad?" Dirás_

_Pues si lo sé, pero eso no viene a cuento_

_El caso es que hablando con mi amigo tuve la idea de hacer esta saga un poco más larga ya que no tengo ninguna parecida en mi perfil_

_(Tenia "Kira y Miku" con 13/14 caps, pero eso no cuenta 8,DD)_

_Así que, acepto ideas _

_**Todos los personajes del juego pertenecen a Riot Games**_

_**~Cap 4: ¡Te quiero Jackie!**_

La partida había terminado. 20/3. No estaba nada mal

Salí de lobby del final con un agradable sabor de boca. Me había alegrado la tarde

Me metí en una personalizada y cogí a Gnar para comentar la partida y hablar con él. Se estaba convirtiendo en el 90% de personas con las que hablaba

Deje que se cargara tranquilamente mientras iba a por algo de beber. Al volver con la lata de te frio, vi ya toda la pantalla completa

Me acerque a la mese poniéndome de nuevo los cascos

-¡Buena partida Gnar! ¡Eres el mejor! –Dije con una sonrisa dejando la lata a un lado

"_¡Yo solo sigo ordenes de Jackie!" _–Contesto el sentándose en los escalones de piedra del campo de batalla –_"¡Jackie me maneja muy bien!"_

Vale, puede que fuera de contexto esa frase sonara muy mal, pero yo le entendí y me dio bastante igual que sonara mejor o peor

-Bueno, no es para tanto. Soy Bronce 2 (N/A: Ojala pudiera decir que es parte de esta obra de ficción…Si es que soy una bronza joder), no puede decirse que juegue muy bien –Respondí un tanto abrumada. Casi todo el mundo me decía que no valía la pena como jugadora

"_¿Bronce 2? ¿Qué es eso?"_ –Me pregunto con cara de duda

Mientras abría la lata de Nestea (N/A: No, Nestie no me paga esta publicidad tan gratuita y si, esto es como lo de bronce, es True History) me quede pensativa. _"Los campeones no tienen ni idea del Elo de sus jugadores…"_

-Pues…El bronce es un tipo de material. Así como la plata o el oro. En juegos como este, dependiendo de tu nivel de jugador te asignan un material y un número. Bronce 5 es lo más bajo. Y bueno, en este caso es diferente, pero Oro 1 es de lo más alto –Explique recordando la sección Platino y la sección maestro

"_¡¿Y Gnar que es?!" _–Pregunto emocionado tumbándose en las escaleras. Era demasiado hiperactivo

-Jajaja, eso solo lo tenemos los invocadores. Los campeones no necesitáis de un Elo. Ya sois la leche de por si –Respondí con una sonrisa

"_Pues vaya…" _–Murmuro el un poco decaído. Yo no pude evitar soltar una ligera risilla

Me lleve la lata a los labios para comenzar a beber. Estaba seca

"_¡Te quiero Jackie!" _–Oí de repente en mis auriculares

Comencé a toser echando gran parte del líquido de mi boca por la nariz. Mientras me iba cayendo todo en la ropa, solo pude seguir tosiendo intentando no morirme

-¿¡Q-Que!? –Exclame aun tosiendo levemente sin haberme recuperado del shock

"_¿Estas bien? _–Pregunto Gnar poniéndose en pie en la pantalla. Sonaba preocupado

-Gnar… ¿Qué has dicho? –Dije un poco más tranquila limpiándome los labios con la manga de la camiseta

"_Que te quiero… ¿Esta mal?" _–Me respondió el sin entender. Sonaba AUN más preocupado

-Pero…Como amiga ¿No? – Dije sin contestar a su pregunta

"_¡Claro! ¡Somos amigos! ¿Verdad?" _–Contesto animándose

Di un gran suspiro mientras me reclinaba en la silla. Que susto me había dado

-Claro que somos amigos. Me habías asustado. Cuando una persona dice que quiere a otra tan abiertamente se refiere a un tema más amoroso –Suspire ya más tranquilamente. Quedaban gotas de té por la pantalla y las teclas. Madre mía

"_¿Amoroso?"_ –Me pregunto el sin saber muy bien a lo que me refería

Me sonroje levemente. No se me daba bien explicar estas cosas

-A ver… ¿Sabes quiénes son Ashe y Tryndamere? –Pregunte para comenzar a explicarle

"_¡La arquera de hielo y el bárbaro inmortal ese! ¿No?" _–Respondió sin dudar

-Sí, pues ellos dos están casados. Eso significa que… -Me vi interrumpida por cierta personita de cabello naranja

"_¿Casados?" _–Pregunto de nuevo

¡AARRGG! ¡CADA RESPUESTA LLEVABA A UNA NUEVA PREGUNTA! No se me daban NADA bien ese tipo de preguntas

Me puse un poco más roja y mire a otro lado

-A veces, algunas personas comienzan a sentir que no pueden estar sin cierta persona. Y eso suele ser también al contrario, (N/A: AJAJAJAJAjajaJAJajAJajAJa ¿Qué? No, en serio ¿QUÉ?) lo que hace que esas dos personas que se necesitan tanto, se empiecen a querer mucho mucho. Tanto, que no sepan expresar sus sentimientos a la otra persona mediante palabras. Por eso, hacen una ceremonia en la que, quedan unidos. Y así pueden pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos –Termine de relatar un poco nerviosa. Me había salido del alma

Unos segundos de silencio abordaron de repente nuestra conversación. La tensión se podía palpar. Estaba por sacar unas tijeras y cortarla, cuando oi la risa del chico

Mire la pantalla y lo encontré tumbado en la plataforma de salida con las manos en el estómago riéndose a carcajadas

"_¡Eso es muy de chica! ¡Gnar no necesita a nadie a su lado!" _–Exclamo sin dejar de reír un solo momento

Mire el juego unos segundos con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro. Mi cara era todo un cuadro. Tras un corto espacio de tiempo, cerré los ojos y di un largo suspiro. Gnar era como un niño pequeño

-Di que sí Gnar, yo tampoco necesito a nadie a mi lado –Murmure abriendo de nuevo los ojos

La tarde continuo en paz y sin nada raro. Probablemente fue, a partir de ese momento, que Gnar se volvió mi mejor amigo

_**Continuara**_

_Seeeeeeeeee, que esta cap es corto y quizá un poco más aburrido que los demás. Lo sé, lo intuyo…_

_Fuera coñas, me ha quedado un poco aburrido, pero quiero solucionarlo en el siguiente. Tenía que escribir esto para que la historia tuviera un contexto _

_En fin, escribiré la siguiente parte cuando pueda (O cuando piense de que ira, lo que llegue primero)_

_Por cierto, tengo muchas cosas en mente ¿Jeff The Killer? ¿Wadanohara? ¿Dont Starve? Me apetece escribir sobre muchas cosas pero tengo MUCHA pereza. NO dejare el Lol_

_NUNCA_

_Pero quiero variedad 8,DD_

_Bueno, nos vemos en la siguiente parte_

_Se despide Nia_


	5. Gnar ¿Estas enamorado?

_N/A: NO ME GUSTA EL INSTITUTO ;-; NI LOS EXAMENES_

_Bueno, estoy escribiendo esto acatarrada. Amadme_

_Demos paso al 5ª capítulo de esta saga tan extraña _

_Nota: Cuando en medio del texto hay partes __**en negrita**__ significa cambio de escena ¿Oc?_

**_Todos los personajes del juego pertenecen a Riot Games_**

**_~Cap 5: Gnar… ¿Estás _****_enamorado_****_?_**

Los días pasaron sin mucho que hacer. Las mañanas se me hacían largas y exasperantes, solo deseando llegar a casa y hablar con mi pequeño amigo

Ese día precisamente, había parche. Y siempre que había parche a mi ordenador le daba por, no sé, estropearse y tardar un día entero

Llegue a casa cansada. Había dejado la instalación durante toda la mañana. Y aun así…

-¿22%? ¿ESTAMOS TONTOS? –Grite tirando la mochila al suelo. Gnar…

**-¿Gnar? ¿Qué haces? –**Pregunto Ashe mirando al chavalín de pelo naranja

El joven Gnar estaba sentado delante de los teletransportadores con expresión triste

-Jackie no me invoca…-Susurro mirando al suelo. Realmente, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar

-¿Jackie? Espera ¿Sabrás que hoy han puesto día libre para todos los campeones no? A partir de las 3 de la tarde todo volverá a funcionar de nuevo –Contesto la joven arquera sin saber muy bien que decir para animarle

Las orejas ex-yordle se elevaron mientras su expresión se volvía más alegre

-Entonces… ¿Jackie no ha dejado de ser mi amiga? –Pregunto mientras recobraba el brillo que normalmente tenían sus ojos

Ashe solo pudo reírse levemente ante la actitud del pequeño. Era una ricura

-Ven, vamos a pasear por la plaza –Contesto la albina tendiéndole la mano. Y es que, la plaza era en realidad, un pequeño pueblo situado al lado del instituto de la guerra. Allí, los campeones paseaban libremente pero, tenían prohibido la lucha. Para eso estaban sus respectivas ciudades y la grieta

La joven arquera y el pequeño pelirrojo salieron del gran edificio para irse a una pequeña plaza del pueblo. Allí, decidieron sentarse en un banco en frente de una fuente

-Y dime Gnar… ¿Quién es Jackie? –Intento preguntar de nuevo la de ojos azules esperando, esta vez sí, una respuesta

Gnar se lo pensó un momento antes de contestas

-Jackie es…Es mi mejor amiga –Dijo con una sonrisa. La respuesta más sencilla del universo

-Pero… ¿Vive aquí? –Pregunto. Suponía que la respuesta iba a ser "No" por lo que le había comentado antes sobre la invocación y tal

-No, Jackie es…es…bueno…-Parecía que estaba teniendo problemas para describir de donde venía –No la veo, pero me habla desde arriba. Es mi… ¿Invocadora? –Pregunto el chico temiendo equivocarse

Ashe se quedó unos segundos callada ¿Qué podía contestar a eso? Nunca había conocido ningún caso en el que su invocador hablara con su respectivo campeón. Y sin embargo…

-¿Cuánto lleváis hablando? –Pregunto Ashe un poco abrumada por la situación

El chico se miró las manos y empezó a contar con los dedos bastante despacio. No le habían enseñado a contar

-¿1 mes? –Pregunto no muy seguro. A esa respuesta, la arquera solo pudo suspirar y llevarse una mano a la cabeza exasperada por la situación

-Gnar… ¿Estas enamorada? –Pregunto Ashe mirando seriamente al pelirrojo

Fue entonces cuando Gnar se acordó de la conversación que había tenido con Jackie hacia tres semanas atrás. No, no era posible que el estuviera enamorado.

-¡No! ¡Ella es mi mejor amiga! –Respondió sinceramente y con una gran sonrisa

La del reino helado dudo unos instantes. Fue entonces cuando decidió creerle

-Ven, te invito a un helado –Dijo simplemente ella con una sonrisa

-¡Si! ¡Bien! –respondió el con una sonrisa

**-¿En serio? No me lo puedo creer…** -Murmuro Jackie frustrada. Llevaba más de 7 horas actualizando y aun iba por el 78%. Era increíble todo eso –Voy a ir a la oficinas de Riot y las voy a quemar…-Murmuro suspirando (N/A: Quien vea a Cata sabrá a lo que me refiero)- De todas maneras…ya va quedando menos…

**Gnar y Ashe seguían hablando de temas **varios sin, tampoco mucho sentido. Gnar le había contado a Ashe que Jackie había sido quien le había enseñado a hablar correctamente, a contar, gracias a ella se había aprendido los nombres del resto de campeones y tenía unos cuantos más modales

La albina se iba sorprendiendo cada vez más y más por la actitud de la chica. Había oído rumores y leyendas sobre los invocadores de arriba. Estaban siempre enfadados y solían detestar el trabajo en equipo. A demás, algunos hacían cosas muy raras con ellos. Por todo eso y por más, fue por lo que se sorprendió. Oír hablar de una invocadora, amable, generosa y paciente era algo muy raro, casi imposible de creer

Mientras Gnar se terminaba el helado, una lucecita aprecio delante de ellos de repente. Le estaban invocando

-¡Jackie! –Exclamo poniéndose de pie de repente. Cogió su boomerang y se meto en la cabina de teletransporte más cerca que encontró

Ashe se colocó delante de el con una sonrisa extendiendo la mano

-Anda trae, que con eso no puedes irte –Dijo sonrientemente

El de ojos negros, le entrego lo que era ya el barquillo y se limpió la boca con la mano

-¡Muchas gracias Ashe! –Fue lo último que oyó la arquera de aquel pequeño

Fue entonces cuando suspiro de una forma bastante cansada. Ese pequeño…Se estaba metiendo en un problema bien grande. Y esa tan Jackie…Bueno, también

**Jackie traqueteaba con los dedos **en la mesa. No sabía cuánto tardaría en cargar la partida. Quería hablar con Gnar, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde venía esa obsesión con el pequeño ex-yordle

Tras unos segundos, su pantalla se ilumino. Vio la grieta del invocador. Tan perfecta. Tan bonita. Tan… ¡Gnar!

-¡Buh! –Exclamo simplemente ella esperando a que contestara

Gnar miro hacia arriba y sonrió de lado a lado. Era una cosita muy tierna

_"__Buh" _–Contesto el chico muy animado

Me recosté en la silla. Estaba más relajada ahora que tenía delante a mi pequeño Gnar

-¿Qué tal el día? –Pregunte un poco distraída

_"__Bien. He estado esperando a que me invocaras y ha llegado Ashe. Hemos estado hablando y me ha invitado a un helado" _–Respondió el chiquillo con una sonrisa satisfecha

-¿Y de que habéis habado? –Dije un poco más concentrada en lo que estaba diciendo

_"__¡De ti!" _–Contesto simplemente

Me ponía muy nerviosa que la gente hablara de mi a sus espaldas. Mucho. DEMASIADO

-¿D-De mí? ¿De que narices habéis estado hablando de mí? –Respondí un poco abrumada. También quizá un poco enfadada

El chico pareció sobrecogerse ligeramente sobre si mismo. No le había gustado el tono de Jackie

_"__L-Lo siento…" _–Murmuro un poco decaído

No ponía estar enfadada mucho tiempo, así simplemente me relaje. Decidí no saber de qué habían estado hablando

-No pasa nada tranquilo…En fin, ¿Seguimos con las lecciones de matemáticas? –Pregunte con una sonrisa un poco forzada. No me gustaba que hablaran de mí a mis espaldas

**_Continuara_**

_LO SIENTO_

_SIENTO LA TARDANZA_

_ESTOY EN 4ª Y NO QUIERO SUSPENDER (Eso no significa que este aprobando precisamente)_

_Dejando de lado mis estudios, aquí traigo el 5 capitulo_

_No sé qué os parecerá pero bueno. Lo malo es que se me están acabando un poco las ideas hasta el fin. O adelante el final, o me pongo las pilas_

_Y lo siguiente que quería hacer del lol era un historia tipo Oc's (Personajes míos) pero no sé qué hacer_

_En fin, os agradezco que estéis leyendo mi fic. El siguiente cap lo traeré pronto. Lo prometo_

_Se despide Nia _


	6. ¡Me voy a volver loca!

_Buh gente, buh_

_Como os prometí, aquí os traigo el 6ª cap de esta serie sidosa_

_Espero que lo disfrutéis y bueno, que no os sangren los ojos_

_**Todos los personajes (a excepción de Jackie) pertenecen a Rit…digo, Riot games**_

_**~Cap 6: ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!**_

Llegaba tarde a clase. Nunca lo hacía, pero a mi despertador le había dado por no sonar

Entre corriendo en el pabellón principal y comencé a subir los escalones de dos en dos esperando llegar antes a clase

"Soy retrasada…mira que dormirme…" Pensé llegando al piso correcto. Me puse delante de la puerta y tras tomar aire, llame un par de veces

-Adelante –Oí proveniente del interior. Entre esperando ver lo que efectivamente vi. Mi profesora de lengua castellana me miraba enfadada mientras mis compañeros cuchicheaban entre risas –Anda, siéntate en tu sitio

-Siento llegar tarde –Dije sabiendo que eso sobraba. Me fui hacia el final de la clase y me senté al lado de mi compañero. Cuando gire la cabeza para buscar a Kai, me encontré con algo que me dejo sin aliento

A mi lado, sentando, había un chico de espeso cabello naranja con las puntas levemente azules y profundos ojos negros. Vestía el uniforme del instituto. Se encontraba tomando apuntes mirando la pizarra

-E-Eh…-Susurre mirándole. Estaba confundida -¿Ka-Kai?

El chico se dignó a mirarme y puso cara de interrogación

-¿Kai? Jackie despierta, soy Gnar –Dijo el como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

¿¡GNAR!? ¿¡QUE NARICES HACIA GNAR EN MI INSTITUTO!?

-¿Q-Que…? –Murmure de nuevo intentando hacerme a la situación. De repente, estábamos solos en clase, pero fue un "detalle" que preferí pasar por alto

El joven, dejo de nuevo los apuntes y me miro preocupado

-¿De verdad estas bien? Te noto rara, confundida –Dije poniéndome una mano en la frente. No pude evitar sonrojarme levemente echándome hacia atrás –No, fiebre no tienes…

-¿Gnar…? –Pregunte de nuevo intentando centrarme. No sabía que estaba pasando

El solo sonrió levemente mientras su mano paso a estar en mi mejilla

-Jackie, soy tu novio, relájate –Y antes de que pudiera manifestar mi reacción, se acercó a mí con intención de besarme. Justo cuando ya podía sentir su respiración sobre mis labios, algo comenzó a sonar estruendosamente

…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

Me levante de un salto mirando la hora

"7:30"

Mi respiración estaba demasiado agitada y no podía controlarla

-Maldita mente pervertida…-Murmure tumbándome de nuevo con mi brazo derecho sobre mis ojos- ¡Me voy a volver loca!

**Gnar despertó poco a poco **y tranquilamente. Su habitación del instituto de la guerra estaba bien, como el resto, pero siempre le gustaba más su cama de Bandel

Se estiro perezosamente agarrándose a su almohada sin muchas ganas de levantarse. Cerró de nuevo sus ojos mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro sin mucho que hacer

Tras un rato de estar así, decidio levantarse. Pese a que no quería, su institinto de "semi-humano" quería sentir el agua caliente por su piel

Camino hasta el baño el cual se encontraba dentro de la habitación. Entró abriendo el agua caliente. Cuando la bañera se hubo llenado, se metio dentro de un brinco, salpicando

-Gnaaaar…-Murmuro con suave placer de sentir el agua caliente en todo su cuerpo. Miro hacia arriba quedándose embobado con el techo –Jackie…-Murmuro cerrando los ojos. Había soñado algo con ella, pero no estaba muy seguro. Solo recordaba la voz de su amiga resonando en la oscura habitación en la que él se encontraba. Recordaba frases como "Ven conmigo…", "Por favor, no me dejes sola" y "Gnar, te quiero" pero no recordaba nada mas

Termino el baño tras un rato (un poco largo quizá) y salió ya vestido de su cuarto. Hoy le habían dado el día libre (algo que no solían hacer muy a menudo) para corregir algo de las partículas de sus ataques

Camino hasta salir del instituto de la guerra y se comenzó a pasear por los jardines del gran edificio. Veía a algunos campeones, sobre todo los que estaban en rotación o tenían arreglando bugs

Tras un rato no muy largo se sentó a la sombra de un árbol con una sonrisa. De repente, vio pasar a una especie de bicho a dos patas. Iba dejando un rastro de babas el cual iba desapareciendo al poco

-¡Hola Koggy! –Exclamo Gnar con una sonrisilla

-Hola Gnar –Respondió el bicho del vacío pasando a su lado -¿Puedo sentarme contigo? –Pregunto un poco "avergonzado"

Al "humano" le pareció divertido, así que accedió de buena gana. El bicho se sentó a su lado sin mediar palabra. No habían hablado apenas desde que Gnar había llegar escasos meses atrás

-Gnar ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Pregunto de repente y sin venir a cuento con su voz gelatinosa

-Si… -Respondió el chico esperando que la pregunta no fuera difícil

-Últimamente estas muy ausente en las partidas. Se rumorea que te están llevando más en personalizada, pero luego no salen esas partidas en tu historial ¿Pasa algo? –Termino preguntando

Gnar simplemente pensó durante unos instantes

-No, todo va bien –Respondió levantándose de un salto. Quería irse lejos –Me voy koggy ¡Adiós! –Respondió mientras salía corriendo lejos del instituto

El pelirrojo se sentía solo. Muy solo. No había nadie en la liga que le entendiera. Su mejor amiga era una invocadora. Había aprendido a no hablar mucho de ella ¿Por qué? Se paró en seco en mitad de un montón de árboles ¿Por qué no quería hablar mucho de ella? Quería que ella hablara solo con él. Que ella compartiera sus risas con él. Que ella estudiara solo con él. Quería… La quería a ella

Se sentó con la espalda pegada a un árbol. Oculto su cara entre sus piernas y puso sus brazos alrededor ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era esos pinchazos en el pecho que sentía cada vez que la oía reír? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento desolador que le llenaba cada vez que ella no estaba con él? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se apretó un poco más a sus piernas mientras apretaba sus dientes y ojos con fuerza. Se sentía confuso, no entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando

De repentente, oyó una dulce voz que le llamaba. Alzó la cabeza y vio una melena pelirroja y un gran escudo amarillo

Leona le estaba mirando con preocupación mientras se ponía en cuclillas para estar a su altura

-¿Gnar? ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto asustada clavando la espada en el suelo

Fue en ese momento cuando Gnar no pudo más. Salto hacia Leona pasando sus brazos por el cuello de ella haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, el encima de ella

Leo solo se sonrojo levemente mientras intentaba asumir la situación. Pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los sollozos del chico

-¿Gnar…? –Volvió a preguntar. El chico probablemente tuviera 14 años (N/A: SE, que no es su edad, pero lo siento no tenía planeado que tuviera 5 años) así que su sentido maternal salió a flote

-Yo… ¡Leo! –Sollozo apretándola más. Ella solo pudo devolverle el abrazo y esperar a que se tranquilizara

**[Un rato después…]**

Mientras Gnar terminaba de hablar mirando al suelo, Leona solo asumía lo que el joven le había dicho

-Gnar… -Le llamo Leona a la espera de una respuesta

-¿Jum? –Contesto elevando de nuevo la cabeza

-Te gusta Jackie. Estás enamorado de ella. Por lo que me has contado, te gusta mucho –Respondió la joven sinceramente –Y creo que quizá…Deberías decírselo. Merece saberlo –Dijo de nuevo tras coger aire

El joven agacho las orejas ¿Amor? Podría ser…

¿Debería de contárselo? No estaba muy seguro. Pero, si Leona lo decía, tendría que hacerla caso

-¿De verdad? Jackie… -Suspiro Gnar. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sin ella, se sentía solo y perdido. La quería. Con todo su corazoncito de Yordle –Leona, gracias. Eres la mejor –Tras ponerse a cuatro patas y darla un beso en la mejilla se levantó y se adentró en el bosque a la espera de que el día pasara para poder declararse

Fue en ese entonces cuando Leona supo que los problemas estaban por venir

_**Continuara**_

_Holi~_

_Bueno, no ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿No? _

_Siento que va todo muy rápido, no estoy segura_

_En fin, quizá queden dos capítulos más, es lo más seguro_

_Sigo sin tener muy claro que hacer para el siguiente fic. No sé si escribir algún fic sobre alguna pareja (Thres y Kalista por ejemplo) O hacer la historia de mis Oc's_

_Bue~~~no, espero no haberos echo esperar mucho_

_Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el cap 7_

_Se despide Nia_


End file.
